


[Fanart] Grumpy Sherlock

by Prentice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Grumpy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple pen and watercolor portrait of grumpy!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Grumpy Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is horrendously slow and frustrating on my kindle so I drew grumpy Sherlock. Pretty much sums up how I feel right now. In any case, this is a simple pen and watercolor I did on a scrap piece of paper hence the messy crop I did on the corners so you wouldn't seen the curly and shredded edges- sorry about that!


End file.
